


Your Voice is Music to My Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Weed, as always, brendon's an idiot, fluff probably, i'll add more later, jenna's amazing, joshler - Freeform, only a little tho, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler's a good kid. He does the dishes, he does his homework, he's nice to his siblings.Sure he smoked weed behind his parent's backs, but the universe had no real reason to dislike him.But, of course, because Tyler can't live peacefully, Brendon Urie had to run him over with a supply cart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who decided to write this instead of updating my other fic?  
> oops  
> if you've read my other fic (or are going to read it ;)) and you lowkey hate me for not updating in months, dw i'll update soon
> 
> *cough* hopefully *cough*
> 
> anyway enjoy this mess

Tyler was sitting at the furthest lab station from the front of his biology classroom, silently pretending to listen to his best friend and lab partner- Mark- rant about how gross the frog he was dissecting was. Everything that came out of Mark’s mouth got lost on it’s way to Tyler’s brain, however, as he was a little distracted by Josh Dun’s laugh coming from the other side of the room. Sure, the laugh came as a result of Brendon Urie taking a bite of his frog’s leg from a dare and Dallon Weekes almost puking, but it was  _ Josh Dun’s laugh _ .

Tyler tended to do that, hear Josh from somewhere and get distracted in a second. He could be in the hallway and hear his voice and forget where he was going for a moment, or be out by the soccer field and hear him call out for the ball and have to stop for a while to watch. Tyler wasn’t exactly subtle, but Josh wasn’t very observant either.

“Dude… you know someday he’s gonna notice you staring at him.” Mark commented as he followed Tyler’s gaze.

“And until that day I am completely content with creepily staring from a distance.” Tyler replied, shifting his eyes back to Mark.

Mark just chuckled and shook his head, sliding his lab worksheet in Tyler’s direction for him to copy.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Tyler said looking at the paper.

“Um, yeah I think I do. You were so busy staring at your man that you didn’t notice that there’s…” he pointed at the clock, “about five minutes left of class and both me and your mom don’t need you failing this semester, too.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and muttered a small thanks.

“That’s what friends are for, man.” Mark jokes as he hits Tyler with a pen.

 

Technically Tyler and Josh have known each other since the second grade when Josh moved there from another state. Knowing someone was not the same as being friends with someone, though. They’ve had mutual friends throughout the years and have had many classes together but they’ve never really had a real conversation. Tyler can only recall like two times that he’s even spoken to Josh- those being a quick sorry when he bumped into him and one time that Josh had sneezed and Tyler had blessed him. Truly inspiring.

Tyler figured it was better that way. He got to watch from a distance and not have to worry about embarrassing himself or finding out that Josh had some horrible personality trait like collecting toe nails or hating gay people. 

Ah the life of a gay boy with a crush on a probably straight guy that barely knew he existed. His life was literally the punchline of some subplot of a horrible romcom show.

It was lunch now, Tyler was sitting under the bleachers with his other best friend, Jenna. To be quite honest, Tyler and Jenna didn’t have much in common. They met in eighth grade in their church choir and everyone thought they were cute together so they decided to just run with it. Tyler revealed to her that he was gay in freshman year and she revealed that she was asexual and life went on, both of them finally having someone to give their secrets to.

They also bonded over weed.

Neither of them were exactly what you would picture as “stoners”, but almost everyday since sometime in sophomore year they had spent their lunch periods under the bleachers next to the football field, smoking.

“I think I’m gonna stop smoking after I run out of this stash.” Jenna said, looking out at the field. “I don’t really like it all that much anyway, and my mom almost found a blunt in my bag.”

Tyler dropped his blunt and stepped on it. “Yeah, me too.”

Tyler signed, looking in the direction of the school, where Josh Dun and his friends were sitting at an outside table. “You know he asked about you today.”

“What?” Tyler asked, startled by what Jenna had just said.

Jenna nodded, also looking at Josh. “He asked if we were dating, I said no, he said cool. He seemed kinda relieved.”

“Maybe he likes you.” Tyler shrugged, even if there was a small part in the back of his brain just  _ wishing _ that it was about him.

“I really doubt that,” She said and sat down on the grass, Tyler following her. “Have you seen how girls trip over themselves to get his attention? If he was straight you’d think he would have had at least one girlfriend since second grade. Hell, you’ve had more girlfriends than him and you’re the gayest person I know.” She cracked a grin.

“You can’t just assume he’s gay, Jenna. Maybe he’s like… waiting? I don’t know.” He replied skeptically.

“You can’t just assume he’s straight, Tyler.” She replied in a tone mocking Tyler’s.

Tyler rolled his eyes and internally sighed out of relief when he heard the bell, signalling the end of lunch.

He quickly said his goodbyes to Jenna, promising to meet her after school in the band room. That was another one of their traditions- Jenna drawing and sitting on top of the piano while he wrote music. They usually didn’t talk when they did that, just enjoyed each other’s presence and chance to release some creative energy.

He slowly made his way to fifth period, wondering if he should even go or if he would rather skip on it and write poetry in the janitor’s closet (he did that more than he’d like to admit).

He sighed and turned into the east side doors, opting for the supply closet.

He stuffed his earphones into his ears and pressed play on his music, turning it up to a probably unhealthy volume as he made his way through the halls. There were a lot of people but he knew it was only a matter of moments before 99% of the hall’s contents were in different rooms.

He gladly took his time. He liked being in the hallways when no one else was there. It always felt slightly vulnerable in a way but it also felt nice.

As it did everyday, everyone quickly cleared out, some stragglers running along to make it to class on time.

Tyler approached a three way intersection that connected different halls like a T. He was looking down the hall that continued straight from where he was standing and his music was still on blast so he didn’t see or hear the person who came hurdling towards him on an art supply cart through the other hall.

They both came crashing down, Tyler yelping loudly in surprise.

The first thing he processed was the pain in his knee, the second was the guy with the big hair and even bigger forehead groaning on the floor next to him.

“What the hell, Brendon?” Tyler grunted as he sat up. His knee wasn’t in great shape, just sitting up caused jolts of pain to hit him hard.

“Sorry dude.” Brendon mumbled as he rubbed his head.

“Brendon!” Josh’s voice shouted as footsteps approached them at rapid speed.

He stopped in front of them both, taking in the scene before his eyes landed on Tyler’s knee.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I told you this was a horrible idea Brendon… are you okay?” Josh rambled as he touched Tyler’s knee gently.

Tyler’s heart stopped and he could’ve cursed himself for it. He probably just broke his knee because Brendon-the-dipshit-Urie just ran him over with a supply cart and his heart stuttered because Josh touched his leg? Of course.

“I-uh, I don’t know? Um m-my knee feels really weird?” Tyler managed to get out. His trouble speaking was totally a result of the pain. Totally.

“Oh my god, uh, let’s get you to the nurse. Brendon, how’re you managing?”

“I have a concussion for sure.” Brendon stated, still on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“Let’s get you both to the nurse then.”

 

They eventually got to the nurse’s office after about twenty minutes. Josh helped Tyler by having him lean on his shoulder for support and not letting Tyler put too much pressure on the leg with his bad knee. Brendon was having a little trouble walking too, but that was more of a coordination thing, probably a symptom of the concussion.

So basically Tyler was trying not to let his heart beat out of his chest while literally clinging to his crush so he wouldn’t fall and Brendon was stumbling around like a drunk person.

“Yo my head feels like it’s gonna explode.” Brendon commented.

“We’re almost there, B, don’t worry.” Josh mumbled.

When they finally got there, the nurse looked at the three boys, trying to absorb what she was seeing. Her eyes landed on Brendon.

“Again? You’ve been in here four times this week and it’s only Tuesday.” She shook her head and signaled for Josh to help Tyler to one of the beds and asked Brendon what was wrong this time.

“I kinda accidentally ran into Tyler and now I’m pretty sure I have a concussion.” 

“What were you doing that could cause this much damage just from running into him? He can’t even walk by himself.” She said, obviously very tired.

“I was riding a supply cart?” He replied quietly.

“You-” She took a breath, “You hit him… with a supply cart… that you were riding?” She asked slowly.

Brendon gave her a guilty smile.

She sighed, getting out an ice pack and handing it to him. “I’ll call your mom. Do not fall asleep.”

After she was done with calling his mom (which seemed to be a normal occurrence), she turned to Tyler.

“Can I see the point of pain?” She asked, a lot sweeter than how she’d been speaking to Brendon.

He nodded, pulling up his pant leg, hissing in pain a little as he pulled it over his knee.

It was very much swollen already. She examined it a little for a moment, then turned to get another ice pack.

“This should help a bit with the swelling. It seems that you probably broke your knee cap, sweetie, you’ll need to get it seen by a doctor as soon as possible. I’ll go call your mom.” She gave him a pleasant smile before realizing Josh was still there. “You could’ve left already, you know.” She said.

“I-I know, I just um, want to talk to Tyler for a moment.” He smiled sheepishly.

Why does he want to talk to Tyler? Tyler was internally panicking.

“Sure. You can stay here until he gets picked up, but then you need to go back to class.” She turned and walked into her smaller side office and closed the door.

“I’m surprised she let you stay.” Tyler commented, his voice shaking a little from nervousness.

“Yeah,” He chuckled. Tyler could listen to that sound all day. “She’s friends with my mom so I’ve known her forever.”

He turned to face Tyler and he just knew that his face must be as red as a tomato.

He was totally imagining it but  it looked like Josh was blushing, too.

“So, uh, I want to apologize. For what happened to your knee, I mean. I pushed the cart that Brendon was on and I obviously pushed it way too hard and I’m sorry.”

Tyler just stared for a moment. This was a weird day.

“it’s okay, really.” Tyler’s mouth formed a small smile, “At least now I can get out of gym.”

Josh’s eyes landed on Tyler’s lips when he smiled and Tyler’s heart stuttered again.

Josh chuckled, “Yeah, valid point.” 

They both sat quietly for a moment before Josh spoke up again.

“So.. this is probably really random but I heard that you sing and write music?” Tyler nodded slowly. “Well I play the drums and um, if you want, maybe sometime we could make some music together?”

Tyler stared in disbelief. There was no way that this was actually happening, not to Tyler. He probably got knocked out when Brendon hit him, or something got slipped into his weed and he was hallucinating. This couldn’t be happening.

But then he remembered the feeling of Josh’s hands holding up and he knew he wasn’t imagining it.

“S-sure. That’d be great.” Tyler choked out, probably looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Great! Could I get your number?” Josh asked, blushing.

“Yeah.” Tyler practically whispered as quickly typed his number into Josh’s phone.

“Cool.” Josh smiled while getting up and walking to the door. “I’ll see you.”

“See you.” Tyler mumbled, staring at the door even after he left.

“Dude… that was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.” Brendon was looking at Tyler.

Tyler’s head snapped back to Brendon.

“What your guys’s name? Jyler? No… Joshler! Joshler.” Brendon exclaimed.

Tyler groaned and laid down, wishing his mom would show up already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually didn't take months to update? wow this is new
> 
> i can't promise this is any good tbh but i guess we'll see? also any mistakes are due to the fact that i only read over like half of it

Tyler’s kneecap was in fact broken. His mom took him to the E.R. as soon as she picked him up and that was that.

The doctor told him that he couldn’t go to school for the first three days so he could get used to his cast. He wasn’t necessarily complaining, though.

Jenna and Mark came over everyday for that small period of time. Mark would have his homework and Jenna would fill him in on anything news-worthy at school.

Tyler was also texting back and forth with Josh. Josh had texted Tyler the first night, asking how he was and the conversation went on from there, changing into different conversations and so forth. He learned that the both of them actually have a lot in common.

He really liked talking to Josh and that probably scared him more than if Josh didn’t want anything to do with him. It meant he could get attached.

He tried not to let his mind travel too far that way, though.

 

It was officially the fourth day so he could go back to school. He got some funny looks from people as he walked through the halls on his crutches, but no one said anything.

“Hey,” someone said behind him when he got to his locker, scaring the shit out of him.

“Hey, Josh.” Tyler replied with a small smile, hoping that his blush wasn’t too obvious.

“So, I was wondering, would you wanna meet in the band room after school? I’ve been working on some stuff and from what I know about your taste in music, I know I can trust your opinions.” He smiled his sun-ray smile.

“Sure, yeah that sounds cool.” Tyler replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Cool,” Josh smiled again. They just stood there in silence for a few moments before Josh cleared his throat. “I’ll see you later then? Great.” He smiled one more time and headed to his first period.

Tyler leaned on his locker for a minute, staring off like a little kid with a crush. I mean, Tyler pretty much is a little kid with a crush.

A few minutes later he went to his first class, but he wasn’t exactly in a “learning mood” so he sat in one of the back desks and fell asleep after the announcements.

The bell woke him from his nap and he rushed out of his chair and grabbed his crutches and backpack. His teacher must’ve seen him napping during class because he shook has head and just sighed.

Tyler’s next class was biology. When he eventually made it to his class, he only had a few moments to spare. Maneuvering a busy hallway with crutches isn’t exactly easy.

He made his way to the back of the room, just as he did everyday. Only this time when he looked in Josh’s direction, Josh caught his eye and smiled.

Tyler’s heart did that thing again and he sighed when he got to his seat.

Mark looked at him, “What’re you so happy about?”

“Nothing.” Tyler coughed and pulled out his assignments from the past few days.

Mark gave him a look that signified that he didn’t believe him but decided to just let it be. “Since when do you actually do the assignments?”

“Since I realized that I don’t want to fail this class either.” Tyler replied.

Mark just shrugged and went back to taking his things out of his backpack. 

Tyler then got a text from Josh and it’s safe to say that he didn’t do anything in that class that day.

 

“So, I can’t meet you in the band room today.” Tyler said to Jenna, sitting in their normal place under the bleachers outside.

“Why not?” She asked, genuinely surprised. He very rarely skipped out on it, only during basketball season and when he wasn’t feeling well.

“I may have told Josh I’d hang out with him in the band room?” He replied, giving her an embarrassed smile.

Her eyes got wide.

“You have a date with Josh?” Tyler’s face immediately turned red.

“No, no! It’s not like that! At least I don’t think?”

“You two are totally gonna fuck.”

“Oh my god, Jenna!” His face got even redder.

“What? Just because I don’t do it, doesn’t mean I can’t point out the obvious.”

He groaned and covered his face with his backpack. 

“Remember whoever’s the top needs to wear a condom, gay sex needs to be safe t-”

“I know how it works, Jenna.” He mumbled loudly into his backpack.

“Okay, just making sure.”

He groaned again and she laughed loudly, making Tyler smile a little into his backpack.

 

When Tyler got to the band room, Josh was already playing the drums. He was playing a beat that Tyler didn’t recognise, but that wasn’t what Tyler’s focus was on. Josh was hitting the drums like there was no tomorrow, bouncing up and down on his stool and shaking his head. It was completely chaotic and so entrancing that Tyler had to stop and watch and take as much in before he made his presence known.

He could only see the side of Josh’s face. He could see the sweat on his forehead and the way he scrunched his eyes closed and bit his lip from concentration. Tyler tried not to pay attention to the butterflies it gave him.

Josh made a grand finish and opened his eyes. He must have seen Tyler in his peripheral vision because he jumped slightly and turned towards him, a blush quickly spread across his cheeks.

“D-did you see all of that?” He asked sheepishly.

“Most of it, I think.” Tyler replied, his voice a combination of nervousness and awe. “You’re amazing.”

Josh smiled and whispered a thank you.

They ended up spending about half an hour going over different ideas Josh had for beats and techniques before Josh asked if he could hear what Tyler could do.

“Um, well I could show you?” He offered shyly.

“I would love that.” Josh beamed as Tyler headed to the piano, propping his crutches against it.

Tyler always kept his music journal on him so if he ever got inspiration, he could just write it down. So he reached into his backpack and pulled it out. The journal wasn’t in the best shape. It had a broken spine, worn pages and a bit of water damage, but he didn’t care. His journal helped him more than most things in his life.

He took a deep breath and quickly flipped through the pages to find a song, then placed it in front of him on the piano.

“I’m gonna warn you now, it’s not exactly… happy.” Tyler quickly added.

“That’s ok.” Josh had made his way to the side of the piano, pulling one of the plastic classroom chairs over.

He started playing the intro to his song called “Hear Me Now”.

“ _ Oh, yeah, yeah _ ,” He sang a couple times softly. Usually he started with more power in his voice, but he wasn’t exactly used to singing in front of anyone.

“ _ Words of mine _

_ Words of yours _

_ Confusing rhymes _

_ And confusing wars _

_ Between words of love _

_ And words of hate _

_ Wars of dreams _

_ And wars of vain _ ,” He sung, some power returning as he went.

He rapped the next part with his eyes closed, it helped him lose himself in it rather than the things around him.

He continued to lose himself in the song until it came to an end and he leaned back on his bench.

He was still looking down at the keys of the piano so he didn’t see the look on Josh’s face.

“Tyler… that was,” Josh’s voice caused Tyler to look up. “That was incredible.”

He looked down again, this time trying to hide the smile that automatically took over his lips.

They started talking again, it was just as easy as it was when they texted and Tyler couldn’t be more happy about that.

Their conversation ended up on the topic of video games.

“Once my mom found out that I’d been playing Mortal Kombat at my friends house and wouldn’t let me go to that friend’s place for a month.” Josh laughed thinking of the memory. Tyler blushes unconsciously, Josh has a really nice laugh.

“I never played Mortal Kombat.” Tyler admits.

“Really?” Josh asks as he opens a bag of chips- they had money and decided to raid the snack machine.

“Yeah, my parents were super strict and I was a goodie-two-shoes,” Tyler shrugs as Josh laughs again. “I was more of a Mario Bros kid anyway.”

“Yeah? I bet I could beat you at Mario Kart.”

“I would really reconsider that bet if I were you. I’ve only been defeated once and that was just because Jenna and Mark teamed up against me so Mark spilled soda on me before I was able to reach the finish line.” They both kept serious faces for about ten seconds before bursting into laughter altogether.

“Hey, this is probably a really weird and random thing to ask,” Josh started after they had calmed down a little, his voice considerably more quiet and almost careful. “But, um, have you ever like, kissed a guy?” Tyler froze.

“Uh, no I haven’t.” Tyler said quietly after a moment. He hadn’t actually ever kissed another boy before. How was he supposed to find another gay boy to kiss?

“Have you ever… wanted to try it?” Josh almost whispered.

“Y-yeah.” Tyler was surprised his heart could even beat at the speed that it was without giving him a heart attack.

Josh was blushing even more that Tyler had ever seen and that made his heart rate pick up even more.

“Do you want to try it like, now? If you want to, I totally get it if you don’t.” Josh added the last part quickly.

Tyler nodded, not trusting anything to come out if he tried to talk.

Josh and Tyler were sitting on the floor, their backs leaning against the wall. Josh slid a little closer and hesitantly placed his hand on Tyler’s upper arm. They both started inching closer until Tyer could feel Josh’s nose brush his and his short breaths on his lips.

Then they kissed.

It wasn’t very long, probably only a few seconds.

They didn’t pull away though. They were still nose-to-nose and Tyler opened his eyes a little to find Josh looking widely into his.

Then they kissed again.

This one was much longer. Their lips worked together as Josh moved one of his hands to the back of Tyler’s neck and the other to his hip, Tyler weaving both of his hands into Josh’s hair.

They broke away after a few minutes.

“Wow.” Josh said quietly, with his hand still on his hip.

“Yeah.” Tyler whispered.

Josh stared into the distance like he was thinking before speaking up again.

“Do you wanna do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you thought?
> 
> also my twitter is @dancingdoubt if anyone wants to know, come say hi :)

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry that's not all, i'll be adding a part 2 soon but that'll probably be it  
> unless you weren't worrying and you thought it sucked, sorry for wasting your time?  
> ok have a nice day ppl and stay safe |-/


End file.
